Filling that Void
by ChaotikElement
Summary: ((From Hinata's POV)) When Hinata finds out something she shouldn't have, she is faced with the decision of protecting Naruto by telling him, or saving herself, and it's not as easy as you think. (NaruHina)Chapter 2 is UP!
1. Cloudy Vision

Me: Grins KONNICHIWA!!  
  
Hinata: blinks ...  
  
Me: Lighten up Hinata! Remember! I've already done this type of thing! Nothing to worry about...  
  
Hinata: Are you sure putting my thoughts... in your hands is safe?  
  
Me: Of course not! That's what's so much fun about it!!!!  
  
Hinata: gulps  
  
A small blue bird wings flashed before my eyes. I could count ever wing, notice when it took its every breath, knew what it was feeling. It wanted freedom. It wanted a place to belong.  
  
The byakugan, when I use it, I feel connected to everything. I love this feeling because everything feels so much more intense, everything feels so real. I extended my hands outwards slowly and let the nature around me grow in every way, it elapsed over me. I inhaled slowly and let a soft smile creep to my lips. I know I rarely talk, and that's okay with me. I like to listen to things, which is why I like having the Byakugan. When I fight against someone, I don't get why we do it. Why can we use our abilities to understand more of what surrounds us then destroying it? I'm not saying I'm a pacifist, nor an environmentalist, I'm not that idealistic. Actually, my problem is that I'm too realistic. I know not everything is that simple and I know that no one would ever listen to me. I'm too quiet. I'm Hinata. The heir to the head family of the Hyuuga. The most secretive and prestigious clan in the village since the Uchiha were almost wiped out. I never felt that way though. I always felt Neji-nichan would make a better one. I'm too quiet.  
  
I like Naruto-kun. I've liked Naruto-kun since Sakura and Ino have declared their love for Sasuke, which as you must know has been a pretty long time. I just wish I could say it as easily out loud as I did in my head. When our parents told us not to get near him, I never feared him, and I always felt sad. I never saw what the adults saw in him. I only saw the lonely boy inside of him, searching for a place to belong. Even though I had a family, I had always felt that way. Neji felt he was trapped in a birdcage by being part of the branch family. I feel trapped to. I wish that I couldn't be the helpless one, the one that had to take on the burden of watching everyone die just to protect me, just because I had the purest of the bloodline. It was stupid. I wish I could be as carefree as Naruto. I really do. I wish I could say what's on my mind and I wish I could have the confidence. I want to find my own Ninja way, and I promise I will find it.  
  
I traced my hand through the air, letting the breeze wash over me, rustling through the leaves of the trees. My pale eyes, full of nothing, could see clearer then anyone with actual pupils and colored eyes. Someone started to approach me. In their soft, flowing movements, I could tell it was my father. I always respected his elegance, yet he always held a strong position with me. I always feared him at the same time. He was gentle and soft yet he was deadly. Just like when he spoke. He approached me, and I knew what he wanted me to do. He wanted me to practice against him. I could see his tenketsu, each of the points wavered in his mind. I saw his chakra level slowly deplete. A part of an ability he was going to teach me today. After watching Neji's speed with countering and limber attacks, my father decided to train me on speed based attacks where I could hardly be sensed. I approached carefully; I could feel my heart beat in my chest. I pretended to stick my hand out and appeared from behind him, trying to touch his tenketsu. Yet in a second, he disappeared. I tried to turn my head but a second later, I felt myself collapse, all my energy completely fled from my body and I could feel my limbs grow weak. My eyelids fell softly and in the distance, I felt my body leave the ground, something jerking at my arm.  
  
It was about an hour later when I woke up. My eyes were blurred and I felt a cold towel on my forehead. How powerful was that technique? I groped for something to help myself up from my lying position; with the other hand I grabbed the towel. I blinked my eyes and then I gasped softly. In my throat I felt the words strongly but they came out as nothing more than a mere whisper.  
  
"N...neji... doshite koko ni? (why are you here)" I looked down at the pale sheets, fumbling with my fingers softly.  
  
"I wanted to see if you were okay. Training with your father must be pretty rough." He added in an indifferent tone, yet I knew that he was trying to be nice, in a subtle way. All thanks to Naruto. Neji, in his own way showed that he didn't hate me or my father as much. My eyes lit up, yet I tried to hide it. I was happy, but I didn't want my happiness to make him back off. I bowed my head.  
  
"Arigatou." I mumbled slightly. Neji waved it off and at that moment my father came in. My sister followed after him. She was very serious, but a lot louder then I was.  
  
"Hinata. Daijobu desu ka?" She asked in an efficient tone. Everyone who had the same eyes, thanks to our lineage, always had the same public appearance. They acted like they knew everything. The white eyes of an endless void, an endless nothingness. I feared my own family's eyes, the same eyes I have. Are people afraid of me when they look into my eyes, I wondered softly.  
  
"I'm fine." I nodded softly. My father came to the side of my bed and rested a hand over my own. His touch was fragile.  
  
"Sumimasen. I had no idea how much effect it would have on you..." He added looking deeply into my eyes. I could tell how honestly worried he was.  
  
"I...its okay..." I nodded quickly, my eyes escaping his own. No one should worry about me. I don't ever want to be a burden. I hated this lifestyle. I didn't want people to keep worrying. I know it's nice for people to worry, but they are only worried because I had valuable blood.  
  
"I didn't even use its complete strength." He sighed and then gave a small smile, "This is one of the most powerful techniques Hinata. Its gentle ways are perfect for you." His words reassured me. I know most might not find comfort in this, but it strangely helped me feel better about myself. His confidence in me to become strong made up for the low self- esteem I had.  
  
I started to get up, but he pressed his hand a touch stronger against mine and shook his head.  
  
"You rest. We will start tomorrow..." He got up and my sister nodded in agreement, yet she showed no facial expressions. I leaned back on my pillow when they both left. I sat in the hospital bed and watched the clock tick by slowly. I hated the smell of the hospital. I hated the hospital in general. I don't like to think of people dying. It's unnerving. I heard the door creak open and I jolted underneath the covers so that only my eyes poked over the sheets.  
  
"Yo." I dropped the sheets and sighed with relief. It was Kiba. He was always so nice to me and visited me in the hospital every single time. He sat on the same stool Neji did, yet he slumped lazily, perching one foot on one of the pegs. He unzipped the top of his jacket and took off his hood. A head popped out and I jumped. Kiba laughed and grinned, his fangs glinting.  
  
"Akamaru just wanted to say hi." Akamaru barked happily and I giggled. Kiba was good at cheering me up. He was pretty funny and I loved Akamaru. We talked for a while, about useless, pointless things. After a while he left, yet I didn't want him to. I didn't want to be alone again, and after all, Kiba was my only friend. All the girls at the school would always giggle and gossip, but they all just found me weird. They never approached me, yet they never picked on me. Sometimes the teachers didn't even recognize I was there. I was always fading into the background. He was my only friend, and we've been friends for a long time.  
  
After zoning out endlessly I eventually fell asleep. I never had any dreams. I've heard some people speak of the dreams they've had, how weird or how wonderful they were, but I've never had any, and it somewhat made me feel upset, It must be nice to have dreams. It helped you realize that you were sleeping, but for me, for me it was liked I died and then woke up. Emptiness. The whole clan was without emotion. The Hyuuga. We were quiet, and efficient. It was as though we lacked emotion, like puppets. We kept our feelings to ourselves. We never showed any emotion even in our private lives. I felt this linger absence each time I was with someone from our family. Maybe that was why I liked Naruto so much. He was full of energy, full of bursting emotion, rebellion, led by his feelings. I didn't only like him, but idolized him. I wish I had the courage to be like him. I wish for once I could learn how to scream.  
  
Me: shrugs oh well, that was kinda short...  
  
Hinata: watching Gundam SEED  
  
Me: Do you like it? pokes around  
  
Hinata: It's um... really violent...  
  
Me: O.o This... is violence... you are sheltered. And I thought you were a ninja!  
  
Hinata: But this was what was keeping you from writing this?  
  
Me: Peh.  
  
Hinata: And why were you laughing... they didn't say anything funny.  
  
Me: You understand the Japanese! If I didn't understand a good amount it would all be gibberish to me! The subtitles are so inaccurate that it's hysterical!  
  
Hinata: sweatdrop ... Are you sure it's not to late to hire a new authoress? 


	2. Anomalous Pulse

Me: It's fairly long and I only spent one night on it! (Swells with pride)  
  
Hinata: What's with the parenthasis?  
  
Me: Since, FF.net changed their stupid formats I had to change it! (rants continuously)  
  
Hinata: (sighs and starts to walk away)  
  
Me: Hey wait! Come back! You're my muse! You can't do this to me! ---------  
I was standing outside again and this time my father stood next to me. The simplistic forms he taught me were complicated because of their refined simplicity. Moving an arm outward and exhaling as you lift one leg up and reposition it. Some many think of these moves as pointless, but my father said that they were to teach not only discipline, but balance of mind and spirit so that chakra would flow easily and they helped to improve stamina. I felt at peace when I did these. Your steps had to be precise, your breaths in a certain way, not to deep, not to high. Everything in my lifestyle had an order to it, and it was calming at times, but lately it has been nagging at me.  
  
We moved on to the next activity which consisted of learning how to deplete your chakra correctly. It weakened my body easily. In school, we never learned how to do this, in fact, it was discouraged, but when it came to chakra depletion, it can make a person believe you were invisible. My father explained to me that when depleting it correctly, none of my five senses will be able to sense him so that he can use an ability similar, yet completely different to the 64 hakke. I stood directly straight and upright, my face forward but my eyes closed. I brought my hands to create a seal and inhaled. I held my breath and tried to transfer all chakra to the center of me, draining all my tenketsu. Purposefully, my father sealed them all up on me. It was practice to not lose my chakra, but focus it in one area so that tenketsu sealing would be pointless. This was a very slow process. We spent many hours trying over and over again, yet not even the slightest whisper was spoken between us. Everything was understood. It was the natural way of the Hyuuga. By the end of the day, I was sent back to the hospital again. This time no one came to visit me; my father wanted me to be alone; to reflect, to concentrate. Once again, I tried to sleep. Another day. Another relentlessly boring, dull, day.  
  
Whispering startled me. It was the dead cold of the night and if possible, the room seemed emptier than before. A small streetlight still shone through the covered windowpane, highlighting the dust particles that floated through the air. I couldn't fall back asleep. It was just one of those things I knew that would be impossible for me to do. I pressed my fingers against the comfortless mattress and propped myself up against a metal bar at the end of the bed. I held my pillow in my hands and sighed softly. I wished I didn't hug only a stupid pillow. I wish I was hugging something warmer. My head might have been on it to insulate heat, but there was still no warmth in it. Nothing in the hospital was warm, just like my house.  
  
I heard shifts from the left of me and I twisted my head slightly. There was another person is the same room as me. They must've been moved in here while I was sleeping, I concluded simply. They were twitching in the cold, the must have been having a scary dream. My sheets, even when I slept always stayed consistently neat, while theirs were rumpled and they switched positions in sudden jolts. A pillow laid on the floor as a result of that. I suddenly recognized the type of face, the beautiful tan skin and cherry red hair. She was a beautiful woman, one I've never seen before in the village. Yet, I could tell what she was used to. She was probably the type that was very confident and bold and had a lot of people around her. I know it could be considered stereotyping, but isn't it true that stereotypes are really just warnings about what to expect from the person, as long as one doesn't rely on assumptions too much. She was pretty and even when she slept she had an elegance to her, no matter how messy her sheets were. I saw a shining emblem on the back of her palm, one of a gorgeous eye, full of vibrant colors. Her hand had crystals embedded in them and the stroke of the seal was created with such refinement. She was almost an exact opposite of me. What village was she from?  
  
I heard more whispers from the hallway, the same ones I heard before. They turned my attention completely away from the woman. I could now clearly tell that they were not normal, they almost sounded like that of lurking creatures, but I didn't want my imagination to get out of control so I did the most logical thing. I decided to 'investigate'.  
  
I jumped out of my bed and crawled out. My naked feet touched the freezing marble floors of the hospital room and I shivered. I crept to the door and peeked out of the window. The nurses were busily discussing random medical procedures I don't think I'd ever want to know about. I saw them wheeling an unconscious body down the hallway and I shivered again, this time for an obviously different reason. I hated to see the suffering of others. I found no pleasure in any pain. The fighting style I was taught didn't show blood, otherwise I don't think I could handle it. I pressed my hand against my chest and took a deep sigh inwardly. I fixated my eyes onto something small and obscure located in the corner of the hallway. Weird, was my only thought. It looked like a turquoise crystal, light glimpsing off of it, creating beautiful shades of light. I was entranced by this jewel. Why had no one else spotted it? Was it because of my eyes, or had I suddenly become delusional? All I knew was that those nagging whispers that seemed to bother only me were coming from the crystal.  
  
I knew I wasn't supposed to get out of bed, and I'm usually good, I know I always am, but I couldn't be this time. That object, drew me to it. It glowed with vibrant intensity, as I checked if the coast was clear. I retracted the muscles in my fingers as I peered my head through the doorway. I heard distance beeping that matched my heart rate. With relief, I was happy to know that person, who ever it was, was still alive. I slinked around the door and pulled the door closed behind me. It made a sudden noise and I squeaked. I heard the heart monitor start to slow down. It was probably my imagination though, or it might have been mine speeding up. It wasn't the fact that I was going against rules for once that made me so nervous, but it was that anyone could snatch it away from my grasp, that this stone held so much power over me.  
  
I walked down the hallway and my heart quickened or the monitor slowed. I couldn't tell though. The only sounds I heard were those echoing voices pulsing through my mind. Each step, each rhythm, each beat continued to come onto me stronger and stronger that as I walked through the mostly silent halls all the sounds of life came at me at once in on large mixture of confusion. I reached the corner and the stone shone stronger than before. I was fixated with it, obsessed with its presence, as anyone who saw something so magnificently bizarre would. My heart rate increated or the machiene slowed. I touched it and all of a sudden I felt two cold figure sweep above me. Dark shadows gave me a cold feeling of undying fear and then one loud sound rang through my mind. I stopped breathing when I looked up at the faces and the large beep finally registered. That person was dead.  
  
--------  
  
Me: Three good things happened! Yey!   
  
Hinata: Nanda?  
  
Me: I got this out fast, it ended well with a a cliff hanger and I'm rewatching Kino's Journey!  
  
Hinata: Another one of your 'shows'?  
  
Me: grins happily Yes, the same category as anything ,Hack, King of Bandits Jing and now Kino's journey.  
  
Hinata: And I thought you said I was the one with the boring life.... 


End file.
